Blood Lust
by RJLismyuniverse
Summary: Dedicated to my best friend. Georgia.


DaniPOV.

Once, I'd been a young girl dancing around in a white sun dress in the feild back home. I would run around freely with my dog, Charm with me every step of the way. I could speak when I wanted to, I could eat what I wanted and I could look people in the eyes. Now? I was a toy to the vampire race. Nothing but a blood bag to suck on then dump. Since I was seven, I'd been used for my blood after being plucked from my bed, along with hundreds of other children my ages from across the country and take to homes where we were fed a half a carrot, and a sip of water each day. We were auctioned off, fed from, and rumor has it, sucked dry, and all the vampires out there didn't even think twice. I hated them. All of them.

I knew today was the day, all the girls in this home were being auctioned of to vampires. Again. I was so tired, all the girl were crying last night, and our owner was belting them and yelling at them to go to sleep. I couldn't berign myself to move. A belt to my shoulder made me shoot up from my bed and onto my feet. The home's owner stood over me with a look of disgrace on his face. He belted me around the waist, and I stood my ground, holding back a mouthful of words that would leave me dead on the floor in seconds. I bit my lip as he grabbed my upper arm and pulled me towards the door, this was it. I looked back at the other girls who were now looking over at me, I gave them my best smile and mouthed the words, 'good luck.' She too smiled, but when I was pulled into the bright room full of vampires, it faded immediately. I kept my head down as the man pulled me to the stage and pushed me onto my knees. Wincing again, I felt the blood ooze onto the stage. I didn't bother to look up, I felt all their stares on me at once. My dark brown hair was matted, sticking out in all different directions and my clothes were extremely dirty from not having one change of clothes for over two years. Yeah, I smelt pretty bad, but as the man jerked my head up, I met my gaze with a blond vampire. His eyes were bright red, indicating he was a newborn and wanted blood. Men around the room were calling out numbers, "Seven thousand!" The man pulled his hand away and yelled something pointing over in the right corner. I could see past his legs, so I just decided to go with it. I looked down as I was pulled to the stage, not meeting eyes with my new owner.

The ride back to my new home was silent and as akward as anything. When we reached a large set of black gates, I wasn't surprised, all vampires were rich. The driver spoke softly to the man at the gate, and he looked back at me for a moment. My owner growled and he looked away quickly. I still hadn't looked at him, and I was planning not to look at his ugly face, his bloodsucking face. I bet he was thinking about drinking me as soon as we were inside his door. I gulped, I didn't want to die. I sighed, it wasn't my choice. The car moved forward, slowly heading up a drive way made of white stones. There were feilds and plants scattered around the yard and about four gardeners were hard at work when we passed them in what looked lake a veggie patch. I stared in amazment at how much food was there, and my stomach gumbled. I was being pulled from the car by the driver and as soon as he set me down, I jerked away from him and looked up at my owner for the first time. To my complete surprise, he looked like a normal, teenage, human boy. If he wasn't a vampire, I would date him, but now wasn't the right time. His dark brown eyes gazed into mine, his dark brown hair was tied back and he stood about an inch taller than me. Without a word, he tunred and headed towards the house. A hand on my back made me flinch and my fighting instincts kicked in, in one swift manouver, I pulled my elbow back into the driver and kicked the man in front of me down low and he dropped to the ground. I froze, scanning the area for any more threats, but the gardeners were still working. It was just my new owner staring down at me, his eyes almost falling out of his head. The men on the groud whined in pain and I stepped over them and walked, quickly towards my owner. His was still staring at me, but his eyes were back in his head. The door opened and we stepped into yet another rich vampire house. "Dimitri!" He called out, his voice was husky. A small boy came scrambling out from around the corner and took my hand, leading me up the stairs. I got one last glance at my owner, and instead of just staring, I gave him the dirtiest look I could, but he still just stared at me. He went out of view and we reached the top floor. I tugged on the little boy's hand and told him to stop. Spinning him around, I crouched down to his level and whispered so he could just hear me, "Dimitri, right?" He nodded, "What's your owner's name." He hesitated before leaning in close to me to whisper in my ear. "Jeremiah Evans." I nodded and took his hand once again. He took the hint and tugged me once again towards the end of the hall and into a room the the right. I didn't bother to examine it, it had a bed, a fridge and a couch. I opened the fridge and threw Dimirti a small mars bar. He smiled thankfully, and just as he turned, Jeremiah stopped him, taking the mars bar and holding it out of Dimitri's reach. "Go." He scurried out of the room, gave me one last look, then followed him. Running over, I pressed my ear against the wall and listened to their conversation. "How dare you! You do not take food from a human! Ever." Jeremiah's husky voice rang down the hall.  
"I'm sorry sir. It wont happen again sir." Pleaded Dimitri.  
"I'm sorry, I have to punish you. Go outside, I will be down in a few minutes." I flung the door open and stepped into the hallway, both their gazes landed on me. "You will do no such thing!" Dimitri's fce went pale and I knew I just did a very bad thing, but I had to protect Dimitri. "He's a young boy!" Jeremiah looked back at Dimitri and sighed, "Dismissed, no punishment." He smiled thankfully at me, then scurried down the stairs with Jeremiah right behind him.

It was dark now, and I'd managed to climb out of the window and make it safely to the ground. I decided not to run, for Dimitri's sake. Instead, I sat on the grass below my window and played with a strand. After a few minutes of silence, footsteps approached me, and someone grabbed me around the neck. I scratched at the hand, but it didn't budge, my airway was cut of andI hadn't taken a breath. "Get of her." The hand dropped me at the command of Jeremiah's husky voice. I fell to the ground and winced, scrmabling back agaisnt the building, trying my best to get away from the man who looked down at me. "She smells, so good. I don't understand why you haven't fed from her yet." His bright red eyes glowed in the dark. New born. "Because I can control my hunger, unlike yourself." Looking hurt, the man jerked his gaze away from me and walked past Jeremiah, slamming his shoulder with his, up the stairs and into the house. Jeremiah was beside me in a flash, picked me up bridal style, and jumped to the second storey and placed me on the bed.  
"I'm sorry about my brother. He's two days old." I curled up in a ball and winced. Jeremiah stroked my hair.  
"Go away." I whispered, he took his hand away, but stayed put. "Go away." I repeated, and this time, her got up and went to the door. "Dinner is in a half hour." He left, closing the door behind him. I breathed a silent sigh of relief, quickly stood and shut the window. I looked down at my clothes, then to the bathroom. "Thank you Lord."

A soft knock at the door caused me to look up from my image in the mirror. "Er, come in." I said uneasily. It was Jeremiah. He wore a grey tuxedo and black dress shoes and tie, he looked pretty hot, but his tie was bdly tied. I stood and walked over to him, retying it and returning to my hair. "I'll be down in a minute." He left without a word, and I heard his footsteps retreat down the hall. I gasped, for a second there, I'd forgotten he was a vampire. I thought he was human. After a few more minutes, I slowly made my way down the stairs and took a left in the main hall, walking towards the clank of metal that I hoped was cutlery. I was right. Sitting at the table was Jeremiah and his brother, they both looked up at me as I walked in. Pulling the chair out for me, Jeremiah waited for me to sit, then pushed it back it. His brother on the other hand, stared at the with that hungry look again. The whole meal, I felt his eyes drift back to me, but otherwise, we were silent until Jeremiah's brother placed a question to me. "Where do you come from princess?" He asked with a evil grin, I hesitated before answering. "Ohio." It went silent again and the meal finished. I excused myself and started climbing the stairs when I heard Jeremiah and his brother come into the hall and began an almost silent fight. I sat at the top of the stairs and listened to them argue.  
"Feed from her! Thats what you bought her for!"  
"No, not now. I cannot seem to read her. Usually, it just goes clear. Her's is blurry, like she got amnseia or something." I heard his brother snicker.  
"At least you've got yours, if you don't, I will."  
"If you lay as much at one finger on her, I will snap your neck with no regrets." Jeremiah growled and I heard footsteps towards the stairs. I scurried to my room and flicked my shoes off. As soon as I hit the pillow I was asleep.

The soft chirp of happy birdsawoke me from my slumber and I trudged down to the kitchen to find Jeremiah's brother with his feet up. I satret to turn around when he snickered. "Your scared of me, aren't you?" I froze and built up enough courage to sit at the table. The chef served me my food, but under his gaze, I lost my appetite and stood, walking back out into the main hall. His footsteps followed and I turned to find him right behind me. I scrambled back as far as I could until I hit the far wal and pushed myself up agaisnt it. He leaned agaisnt me, sliding his hands down my sides then all the way back up. I winced as he pulled my waist to his, but didn't fight it, because I would be the one dead if I did. The best I could do was look away and pretend it wasn't him. So I did, but instead of leaving me alone, he picked me up bridal style and carried my up the stairs and into a bedroom that wans't mine, but much bigger. From the paintings on the wall, I assumed it to be his. I realised what he was doing and my fighting instinct kicked in as he put me down on the bed. I kneed him in the face, but he didn't budge, just look up at me with a 'your fucking kidding me, right?' look on his face. He pushed me down and began to take of the dress I wore, from last night. I winced and tears welled up in my eyes. I didn't want this, I hated this. I was only fifteen, I wasn't ready. But I knew he was just going to have sex with me so that I wouldn't fight back when he tried to drink from me. Just as he began to take his shirt of, Jeremiah burst through the door, angry expession wass an understatment. He picked his brother up, and flung his across the room, he hit the wal and the bricks gave in with the force and he fell out onto the lawn. Next, he picked me up and took me to my room where he placed me on the bed and got me took his shirt of and gave it to me. I took it and slipped it on, it was warm and welcoming, and soon I fell asleep, wrapping my arms around myself.

JeremiahPOV.

She looked so peaceful, like an angel sleeping on clouds. I sat with her after that for over two hours befroe she stirred and I went before she woke. I read Xavier's mind, he was in Montanna, hunting for a snack. I groaned and pulled myself from his head. started down the steps when Dimitri appeared before me. "Do you love her sir?" He asked, he was so inoccent. "Yes. I do." I sense her presence and turned to find her standing at the top of the stairs staring down at me. She blushed and quickly passed me. Her scent was so strong, I almost fell over when our arms brushed together. She started exploring, into the media room, then music room, into the ball room, then to the back yard. I was extremely surious as I watched her with Dimitri by my side. "Why hasn't she run?" He looked at me and sighed, "She dosen't know her feelings yet. She hasn't dicovered true love." I looked down at him, expecting more, but he stayed quiet, so I didn't bother. I went back to watching her. Dimitri ran and returned in less than four seconds with a bucket of paints, and a large book in his hands and pushed them to my chest. "She wants so paint." He shrugged and I stepped forward, twoards her and stopped about a metre away. her scent was there again, burning my nose. I set the paints and paper down next to her and started walking away when she stopped me. "Is that true?" She asked, I felt her looking at me. I turned and nodded. "I trully love you." She turned and started painting.

I went hunting, in Texas, catchin a few animals and taking their lives. Blood dribbled from my mouth and I quickly wiped it away as I stepped back into the house. I smelt the air. She was still here? I headed up to my room and kicked of my shoes. The running today had tired me and I lay down on my bed, falling asleep soon after.  
_"Where are you?" Aruslte in the leaves made me turn, a grin plastered on my face. I sniffed the air. She was behind the tree directly in front of me. I laughed and rounded the tree and caughte her in my arms. We laughed and she pecked me on the lips. "I love you Jeremiah." I kissed her again. "I love you Danielle."_  
That dream had been with me for weeks, but it all made sense now. The girl with dark brown hair, the girl with dark blue eyes. It was her, Danielle.


End file.
